1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, an imaging device, and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Another embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, or a driving method or manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, technological development of a photodetector which inputs data with the use of a photodetector circuit (also referred to as an optical sensor) capable of generating data having a value corresponding to the illuminance of incident light, a photodetector which inputs data with the use of the photodetector circuit and outputs data in accordance with the input data, and the like has been advanced.
As an example of the photodetector, an image sensor can be given. As examples of the image sensor, a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor, a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, and the like can be given (e.g., Patent Document 1).
In a photodetector circuit in a CMOS image sensor, a correlated double sampling (CDS) circuit is provided in some cases. The CDS circuit calculates the difference between data at the time of photodetection and data at the time of reset operation, which can reduce various kinds of noise.
As a driving system of CMOS image sensors, there are a rolling shutter system and a global shutter system. In a rolling shutter system, a plurality of photodetector circuits arranged in row and column directions are sequentially exposed to light row by row. In a global shutter system, photodetector circuits in all the rows are exposed to light at once.